Yagami Shinomi
by livvie333
Summary: Raito has died, and become... a Death God! Like Ryuk, he tricks his way into the human world, only to find his niece there. Who better to get the death note than little Shinomi? Set in America.
1. I am Back!

I Lost.

I was running, desperately trying to get away. Away from those trying to kill me, although with the bullet would in my shoulder I was already dieing. That's when I felt the searing pain in my chest over my shoulder. I stumbled up the stairs in the abandoned warehouse. I knew it was over, but still, even as I fell to my knees, I kept trying. Crawling away. My vision blacked out. I fell onto my back but couldn't feel it because I was dead. Dead by the very thing I had used to kill thousands of others. I heard an eco of the past, a memory, something Ryuk said when I first got the Death Note. "And don't think that any human who's used the Death Note can go to heaven or hell."

I felt someone poking me. In a rough voice, curious, they said "Raito. Raito." It was Ryuk.

I opened my eyes to find the Death God standing over me, his head surrounded by a gray sky. My eyesight was tinted red, and the air around me smelled stale.

"Ah, you're back Raito. Welcome to my home."

I sat up, feeling strange. I felt bigger, heavier somehow. My joints felt stiff, and hard ground seemed soft under my rough skin. That was when it hit me- I was a Death God.

At my wide eyes Ryuk snickered. My first emotion was terror, until realization set in. I was a God, what I'd always wanted to be. I could now kill anybody without fear of being discovered. A smile began to spread across my face and I laughed. I was invincible!

After several minutes, my laughter stopped. "Ryuk?"

"As I said, no human can go to heaven or hell after they've used the Death Note."

"So does that mean you were once the owner of a Death Note as a human?"

He didn't answer, only smiled.

I stood up and looked around me at the barren landscape. Lots of rocks and a few dead trees. My new home. I looked down at myself- I was wearing what I wore before I died- my formal shirt, tie, jacket and pants, but it was black. "My Death Note?"

Ryuk pointed in the general direction to my left. "You'll get it from the King."

I started out walking in that direction. Before I was out of earshot, Ryuk shouted "You know you can fly."

I continued walking for a moment longer, feeling the muscles in my back. With a flex of my shoulders, they extended out and flapped. I soared off into the sky, my dream of flying finally coming true.

The King was nothing special. In fact, he was less intimidating then Ryuk, which is saying something. His only job seemed to me was to enforce the rules. Still, I would not underestimate him. He gave me my Death Note and I made my way to the top of one of the many mountains and sat, thinking.

8 hours and 200 accidental-deaths criminals later, I was becoming very bored. I was a god of earth, but not a ruler. It was better being chased by L as Kira than being Raito Yagami, Death God. That's when I knew what I had to do.

The days went by slowly as I planned. I watched the other Death Gods as they played games, especially one that interested me called Bones.

Ryuk was the only one of the Death Gods I knew- I didn't feel the need to know the others, as I wouldn't be here long.

My opportunity came one day during a game of Bones. I was confident I could win, so I joined a game with a Death God named Shima. The others looked semi-interested, since they had never seen me play before, and especially when I said "I bet you all your years."

Shima laughed, thinking it was a joke. I stared at him coolly. Eventually he stopped, realizing I was serious. It took him a few minutes before he agreed. "This is going to be easy," he said to the watching Death Gods.

"Raito" Ryuk started.

"Don't worry," I replied and rolled the bones. Ryuk shrugged.

The bones began to glow as they hit the ground. I moved them around a bit, which was how the game was played. Then it was Shima's turn. He rolled and moved, but it wasn't good enough. Four moves later I had won.

Shima stared at me in horror. "You win," he said and his body turned to sand. I picked up his Death Note, tucking it into my jacket.

"Raito" Ryuk started, this time amazed.

"I can go to the human world now, is that right, Ryuk?"

"Raito"

I raised my eyebrows. He nodded. "Do what you want."

I threw my Death Note into the hole in the ground leading to the human world, keeping Shima's close by. "See you, Ryuk."

"Later, Raito."

I opened my wings and followed it down.


	2. Death Note?

THINGIE BEFORE HAND

Thanks to everybody that read and reviewed! I guess I'm supposed to put up a disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If my story ever begins to (or does) sucks, please tell me and I'll rewrite it darker or something. Sorry for previous confusion between character changes, I didn't know didn't use the key characters I used to separate them (star symbol). If you notice anything else weird, please tell me. Or if you have ideas- I'm sorta making this up as I go.

STORY – CHAPTER 2

"Oh, Mr. Depp, this is a dream come true!" I stared into his sleepy eyes, a lovesick smile plastered on my face.

"Ai, my dear Shinomi, call me Johnny." His face slowly came towards mine, his soft breath caressing my welcoming lips. I closed my eyes and-

"Yagami!" A coarse, nasally voice woke me from my dream. I cringed.

The class snickered as I slowly lifted my head from the desk, pretending to still be half-asleep, though I was wide awake by now. "And how may I help you today my lovely Sherry?" I asked, slowly blinking, eyes half closed.

I saw her blush puncture her usual stern façade. "That's Mrs. Harthorn to you, Yagami. The answer, please," she said a bit quieter.

I opened my eyes fully and looked at the complicated mat problem on the white board. My head tipped to the right as I thought quickly, and said "x equals 47."

She didn't bother to look at the answer. "Right, as always," she said more to herself than I. She placed a blank pink detention slip on my desk. "This is what you'll get if you fall asleep again." She took the paper away. "Next time," she whispered so only I cold hear, "don't get caught." She walked back to the board. "Now, can anyone tell me _why_ the answer is 47?"

I gazed out the window, bored. Even Accelerated math wasn't enough to challenge me in the least. School was a waste of my time, but I still had three more years to go if I wanted to graduate as a senior. Dropping out isn't an option, as it is clearly a horrible choice for my future. There's always graduating early, but I still have college after High School, so why rush it?

Being occupied in my thoughts as I was, I didn't notice the thing falling from the sky until it had already passed my view out the window. I blinked. My body involuntarily leaned closer to the window to try to catch a glimpse of it before it hit the ground.

"Yagami!" The teacher shouted, making me snap back into my seat. My other smart classmate, Samantha, rolled her brown eyes at my 'atrocious' behavior, but I paid her no attention. There were no classrooms above this one, and the roof is inaccessible to anybody, so where did it come from? I'll admit, my curiosity was peaked.

Ten horrible minutes later, the bell finally rang, signaling the end of the day and I was the first one out the door and outside. I ran over to the fallen object. Luckily, nobody had found it yet, but I didn't really think anybody else would, not only because it was hidden behind a bush, but also because there was nobody else to find it in the last ten minutes outside other than myself (I admit, I was watching).

I snatched the thing off the ground. It was a book, a black notebook. The title was in silver writing, etched into the cover. "Death… Note," I read from the cover. I flipped it open and found a bunch of people names written down. Some of them I knew were dead criminals.

The other students began coming out, so I stuffed the book into my bag, got on the icky bus and went home.

ALITTLEBITLATERALITTLEBITLATERALITTLEBITLATER

I was sitting at the kitchen table eating my snack of carrots and peanut butter. Mom was drinking a cup of tea, which I believe also contained a bit of Sherry, standing next to me while listening to how my day at school was.

I thought of my notebook. "Mom, what's a Death Note?"

She dropped her cup and t fell to the floor, shattering, tea spilling out and creating a puddle. Fear flashed across her face and she began shaking. "W-where did you hear that word, sweetie?"

I rushed and got the broom and dustpan. I began sweeping the larger pieces and looking at the ground. "Some kids in school said it, that's all. It doesn't matter, really."

"No, it's just- my brother. Raito. Kira." Tears streamed down her face and she fell to her knees on the ground. I struggled to figure out what she meant as I cleaned up the rest of the mess.

RAITOKIRARAITOKIRARAITOKIRARAITOKIRARAITOKIRARAITOKIRA

It was nine at night. The pull of the Death Note was willing me to come to it, it needed to be used. I flew towards it, no longer able to control myself. It hadn't been five days since it fell to the human world, and I knew someone picked it up since I could feel its movement- I always knew where it was. But who picked it up?

I flew through the big apple (America, New York), went northward a couple hundred miles, and stopped at the lighted window of an apartment building, eight units, and no other buildings directly around it. So this is where the new Death Note owner lives.

I opened the window, going inside to find a young 15-year-old girl lying on her bed, her eyes closed and listening to music on headphones. I walked towards her bed.

"Took you long enough," she said suddenly, sitting up, opening her eyes and taking off the headphones.

I froze, now able to see the name above her head. "Ya… gami?"

"Shinomi," she replied confidently and with a smile. "Shinomi Yagami. Nice to finally meet you, Uncle Raito."


End file.
